Caterina
by Betito
Summary: Cómo olvidarme de Caterina, aquella chica de Mantua, si además de mi amante fue también mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo olvidarme de Caterina? TybaltxOC, inspirado en la canción "Marta" de Ricardo Arjona.


**Caterina**

Disclaimer: ¿es esto Canon? No verdad, entonces RomeoxJuliet no es mío, pertenece a Gonzo, y la canción que Inspiró este Fic pertenece a Ricardo Arjona

Nota: lo que está así_ = FlashBack_

* * *

><p>Tybalt se sentó junto a la ventana y miró la Luna, mientras su mente navegaba en el pasado. Recordó a Romeo y su amor por Julieta, un amor puro, real, sin mancha alguna, intenso y enorme como pocos habría habido en nunca.<p>

Una sonrisa maliciosa y ligeramente nostálgica apareció en su rostro al recordar a una mujer de su pasado. La verdad era que él también había amado alguna vez. Su amor ciertamente no había sido puro y sin manchas como el de su hermano, si no mucho más terrenal y complejo, también tomando en cuenta que su "Dulcinea" no había sido ni una décima parte de lo dulce, pura e inmaculada de lo que había sido Julieta.

_Apenas tendría quince años la primera vez que la vio, esa chica de largo cabello negro y rizado, con brillantes ojos azules, piel de porcelana, en edad apenas tres años mayor que él, pero en experiencia por lo menos diez años su mayor._

_Casi no le era permitido salir de la mansión donde había crecido, así que cuando podía escapaba para pasear un largo rato por Mantua a su antojo. Ella llevaba una canasta de fruta colgando del brazo y caminaba unos cuantos metros enfrente de él, que inconscientemente comenzó a seguirla._

_La chica caminó hasta un callejón y él entró detrás de ella, pero se llevó la vergüenza de su vida al ver que ella lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa maliciosa. _

_-debes ser más discreto al seguir a la gente, chiquillo -le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, el adjetivo le molestó bastante, ya que eso era lo último que se consideraba a sí mismo._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -le preguntó él mirándola fijamente y ella le sonrió arqueando una ceja._

_-te ves decente, pero para ti seré, Zaffiro -contestó ella acariciándole la mejilla y besándolo sutilmente. Tybalt sintió su corazón acelerarse, nunca lo había besado nadie, y de pronto esta ilustre desconocida se atrevía hacerlo sin haber cruzado más que un par de frases._

_-quisiera conocerte más -le dijo él cuando ella se apartó._

_-como quieras, pero ahora estoy ocupada -contestó Zaffiro y salió del callejón por una pequeña tabla floja en una barda en el otro extremo._

Tybalt se sonrió al recordar esa experiencia, la primera de muchas que tendría con las mujeres hasta ese momento y de muchas que le quedaban por delante. Todavía recordaba el shock que había sufrido al ver que la tabla por la que había cruzado la chica daba precisamente al lugar que más debía evitar. El barrio bajo y peligroso de Mantua, lleno casas de putas y bares de mala muerte.

Y sin embargo ese era un pasado que no cambiaría por nada… tal vez un par de eventos los cuales su inexperiencia no le permitió manejar.

Pasó una mano por su cuello recordando con horror los dos enormes chupetones que ella acostumbraba dejarle en la garganta después del sexo. Curiosamente no sólo le dejaba su marca personal en el cuello, si no también en el alma, el tipo de marcas que le durarían toda la vida… Caterina, Zaffiro, o el que fuera su nombre era simplemente inolvidable.

_Le tomó una semana armarse de valor para buscarla entre esos lugares, donde lo que más escalofríos le dio fue una puta ojerosa que le dijo -niño, a ti te estreno gratis si quieres -_

_No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla. Después de Preguntar "¿Zaffiro?" en algunos bares llego a un burdel, que además ofrecía show a sus asistentes. Se sentó en una mesa tímidamente y unas manos delicadas cubrieron sus ojos, los labios de Zaffiro pronto jugaron con su oreja antes de sentarse en sus piernas con dos botellas._

_-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir? -preguntó la ojiazul. Él se encogió de hombros, indispuesto a admitir sus inseguridades frente a ella La chica le dio un largo trago a una botella y le dio la otra a él, que la imitó, pero tosió al sentir su garganta quemarse con el licor, eso la hizo reír._

_-eres un chico lindo, un niño bueno y deberás tener mucho cuidado -le advirtió la morena._

_-¿con qué? -preguntó Tybalt desafiante._

_-conmigo, no sabes en lo que te metes -contestó ella indiferente._

_El chico miró a su alrededor analizando el lugar y las personas a su alrededor, hombres ebrios y sin dignidad alguna rodeados de mujeres sacadas de una fantasía._

_-entonces tú eres una moza de este lugar -preguntó en su último pie de esperanza, ella se rió burlonamente._

_- No, tonto. Yo soy la atracción principal -contestó Zaffiro antes de levantarse y dirigirse al escenario del lugar._

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del hombre al recordar que a lo largo de su vida había visto cosas bellas y mujeres hermosas, pero todas se quedaron como poca cosa comparada con esa primera mirada a Caterina bailando en el escenario.

Mientras sus prendas caían al piso dejando su cuerpo desnudo expuesto a las miradas de los hombres.

Recordó el extraño veneno que recorrió su pecho al verla marchar con un rico, que aparentemente disfrutaba de unas vacaciones, y saber exactamente lo que iba a pasar entre ellos, y todo por unas cuantas monedas.

No fue si no hasta unas cuantas semanas después, por oferta de ella y sin dinero de por medio, que él mismo perdía su "inocencia" acostado entre sus piernas y el colchón. Su mirada nublada de placer, lo aterciopelado de su piel, su calido interior, el bote de sus senos prácticamente sobre su cara al estar ella sujeta de la cabecera, eso y mil detalles más estaban grabados imborrablemente en su memoria.

_Habían pasado dos cortos meses de que ella lo introdujera al mundo del placer, y le confesara que su verdadero nombre era Caterina, que la chica obtuvo una oferta de ir a bailar a Florencia. Estaba algo lejos de su ciudad natal, pero Tybalt quería salir de ese maldito lugar de una maldita vez, y ella ganaría más dinero allí._

_Así que él se fue siguiéndola, y descubriendo que dentro de su cinismo y desparpajo se trataba de una mujer realmente dulce._

_A él le ofrecieron un sueldo similar al de ella en el mismo burdel por ocuparse de sacar a los borrachos y buscapleitos del lugar. Esa fue toda una experiencia que le ayudó a mejorar su forma de pelear, ya que él no tenía más arma que un cuchillo y muchas veces los hombres que intentaba manejar tenían espadas o dagas dobles._

_Y Caterina seguía bailando y vendiendo su desnudez para poder perseguir un futuro que ella creía, sería mejor. _

_Pronto Florencia les quedó chico y continuaron a Venecia. El mundo de esa ciudad era completamente diferente a todo lo que ellos, par de provincianos al final de todo, habían visto. _

_Entre los misteriosos mercaderes, actores de circo y peculiares personajes más que iban a parar a la ciudad, Tybalt aprendió toda una suerte de trucos que le sirvieron para ganarse el dinero por proteger a personajes oscuros y criminales que podrían pagarle bastante por evitar que un cuchillo se clavara en sus espaldas._

_Mientras él se volvía un mercenario, su amada prostituta-bailarina seguía con su trabajo. Pero ahora él comenzaba a vislumbrar el verdadero sueño que la ojizaul guardaba para su futuro._

_-algún día -le dijo -podré dejar de venderme y bailar desnuda, de eso estoy harta. Voy a ser famosa, voy a ser actriz. Quiero actuar en las grandes compañías de teatro que van a Neo Verona y sus miembros ganan lo que desean._

_A él le pareció un buen sueño, él también se estaba cansando de ese estilo de vida._

-desearía que nunca hubiéramos ido a parar a donde terminamos -murmuró Tybalt, recordando su travesía, llegada y primera temporada juntos en Neo Verona.

Del niño medianamente inocente y dulce que Caterina había sacado de Mantua cuatro años atrás no quedaba ni la sombra. Ya se había convertido en un hombre, no tan frío, no tan calculador, no tan serio y no tan insensible como era ahora, pero se acercaba bastante.

_Tras unos cuantos meses en Neo Verona, y todavía sin poder salir del hoyo de la mala vida de puta y sicario que llevaban, el carácter de Caterina empezó a cambiar rápidamente._

_Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y tenía crisis nerviosas seguidamente. Ya no era tan dulce y cariñosa con él como había sido en esos años pasados. Se volvió fría y algo distante._

_Cada vez cedía a más cosas por menos dinero y bebía más. Pronto llegaron los opiáceos al repertorio de la chica, y esa fue la última gota para Tybalt._

_-no hagas estupideces. Ya estamos aquí, tú eras la que querías salir del agujero ¿no? Entonces deja de cavar -reclamó él._

_Le dolía ver a la criatura que él consideraba inocentemente, casi de forma estúpida, el amor de su vida autodestruirse de esa manera._

-mi dulce tontita -masculló Tybalt riéndose de si mismo al recordar como sentía que con el fin de Caterina llegaría el fin del mundo.

Ahora sabía de sobra que era imposible morir de un corazón roto. Se podía morir por la causa del amor, como había hecho su hermano, pero no a causa de él

Eso, a pesar de todo, no evitaba que el alma llevara cicatrices imborrables de las cuales él ya tenía una larga lista de nombres: Caterina, Su Madre, Julieta, Romeo y la lista seguía y seguía.

Suspiró al recordar el último suspiro de Caterina, y el brillo perdido de sus ojos azules desvaneciéndose entre sus brazos.

_Tybalt ahora había reunido una fortuna relativamente buena comparada con el contenido de sus bolsillos a su llegada a Neo Verona._

_Pero ni todo el dinero del mundo puede pagarle al destino para que desvíe una flecha._

_Ya era tarde en la noche y Caterina había estado caminando pensado en su vida y los cambios buenos y malos que había tenido, así como los pasos y decisiones que había tomado._

_Tenía que recuperar al Tybalt que amaba, y para eso tenía que recuperar a la Caterina que se había perdido a lo largo del camino a Neo Verona._

_Escuchó un disturbio unas calles más arriba y corrió a ver que pasaba, aparentemente un noble acababa de ser robado y los caribineri lo perseguían. _

_El ladrón corrió calle abajo, la empujó para abrirse paso y escapar, pero una flecha había sido disparada en su dirección._

_Una flecha que fue a enterrarse en las costillas de Caterina, quien por un momento miró la sangre antes de gritar como posesa, atrapada por el miedo y el dolor._

_Tybalt entró rápidamente a la vieja casona llena de cuartos para rentar donde vivían él y su amante, junto a lo más bajo de la sociedad, y corrió al cuarto que rentaban._

_Tirada en la cama estaba ella, débil y apenas respirando. Ningún medico había querido acudir y entre sus vecinos y conocidos había hecho lo posible por salvarla. Pero ella ya estaba más allá de toda recuperación con un pulmón perforado._

_El moreno se acercó y la recargó en su pecho, alcanzando a murmurar sus últimas palabras para él. _

_-Avete mai detto che ti amo così tanto? Perché la verità è che ti amo più della vita._

Sí Caterina iba a ser imposible de borrar de su memoria ¿Cómo iba a olvidar a esa encantadora e intrigante bailarina que lo había hecho un hombre? Esa mujer que no sólo había sido su amante y pareja, también su confidente y mejor amiga. Su maestra del amor y la filosofía.

Pero eso ya no importaba, ella estaba muerta y muerta se iba a quedar.

-hasta nunca, Caterina -murmuró Tybalt apagando la vela en la mesa frente a él y salió de la habitación dispuesto a enterrar a esa mujer de una buena vez y seguir adelante con su vida.


End file.
